Edi
Futurama já foi lançado em DVD/Blu-Ray várias vezes. Veja mais um pouco sobre. Volume 1 125px|right Episódios inclusos Piloto Espacial 3000, Uma Viagem à Lua, Um Amigo Robô, À Procura de um Amor, Humanos Aqui Não Entram, A Minha Fortuna São os Meus Amigos, Imperador por um Dia, O Mal do Século XX, O Inferno dos Robôs, O Titanic do Espaço, O Macaco Gênio, A Magia da Televisão, O Refrigerante Secreto Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Cada um dos 3 DVDs desse volume também foram vendidos separadamente Volume 2 125px|right Episódios inclusos Os Mutantes, O Crime de Zapp Brannigan, A Eleição, Natal Entre Amigos, O Acasalamento, De Volta ao Século XX, Quero Meu Corpo de Volta, O Maior Não é o Melhor, De Onde eu Vim?, A Aposentadoria Forçada, Bender em Apuros, Visita à Cidade Perdida, Bender na Máfia, O Grande Amor de Hubert, Espécime em Extinção, A Máquina das Probabilidades, O Soldado Modelo, Robocar Assassino, De Volta ao Passado Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Cada um dos 4 DVDs desse volume também foram vendidos separadamente Volume 3 125px|right Episódios inclusos As Amazonas do Futuro, Os Parasitas Perdidos, Uma História de Dois Papais Noéis, O Trevo da Sorte, O Desastre Ecológico dos Pinguins, Amor sem Fim, O Dia em que a Terra Ficou Idiota, A Festa do Oscar, Um Sonho Realizado, Paz em Marte, Um Dia de Louco, Uma Lição Para os Filhos, Uma Vida de Sucesso, O Tempo não Para, Eu Namorei um Robô, A Fama de Leela, Uma Faraó Para Ser Lembrado, Antologia do Interesse, Volta ao Passado, A Falta de um Amigo, Mamãe Ataca de Novo, Concurso de Culinária Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Cada um dos 4 DVDs desse volume também foram vendidos separadamente; A edição da Austrália teve uma capa diferente Volume 4 125px|right Episódios inclusos O Nascimento de Novas Vidas, O Mundo de Leela, A Nave Espacial Apaixonada, Os Super-Heróis, Um Gostinho de Liberdade, Bender na TV, De Volta ao Passado, Um Calor de Matar, Voltando no Tempo, O Futuro de Fry, Um Fã pra lá de Fiel, Um Sonho sem Fim, O Grande Amor de Bender, A Transformação de Bender, O Universo Paralelo, Dinheiro Não Traz Felicidade, A Volta da Paixão, As Mãos Demoníacas Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Cada um dos 4 DVDs desse volume também foram vendidos separadamente; A edição da Austrália teve uma capa diferente O Grande Golpe de Bender 90px|right Episódios inclusos O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 1, O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 2, O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 3, O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 4 Bônus Conteúdo extra, Aventura na Amazônia Detalhes adicionais Nenhum A Fera com um Bilhão de Costas 90px|right Episódios inclusos A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 1, A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 2, A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 3, A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 4 Bônus Conteúdo extra, The Lost Adventure Detalhes adicionais Nenhum O Jogo de Bender 90px|right Episódios inclusos O Jogo de Bender Parte 1, O Jogo de Bender Parte 2, O Jogo de Bender Parte 3, O Jogo de Bender Parte 4 Bônus Conteúdo extra Detalhes adicionais Nenhum A Preservação da Vida 90px|right Episódios inclusos A preservação da Vida Parte 1, A preservação da Vida Parte 2, A preservação da Vida Parte 3, A preservação da Vida Parte 4 Bônus Conteúdo extra Detalhes adicionais A capa da edição da Austrália é diferente Volume 5 125px|right Episódios inclusos Renascimento, Inagada Leela, O formulário Assassino, Proposta do Infinito, O código de Da Vinci, Inspeção Letal, O atraso de Fry, Maldito Katz!, Origem Mecânica, O prisioneiro de Benda, Diferenças Irreconciliáveis, A revolta dos Mutantes, O feriado espetacular de Futurama Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Nenhum Volume 6 125px|right Episódios inclusos Renascimento, Inagada Leela, O formulário Assassino, Proposta do Infinito, O código de Da Vinci, Inspeção Letal, O atraso de Fry, Maldito Katz!, Origem Mecânica, O prisioneiro de Benda, Diferenças Irreconciliáveis, A revolta dos Mutantes, O feriado espetacular de Futurama Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Nenhum Volume 7 125px|right Episódios inclusos The Bots and the Bees, A Farewell to Arms, Decision 3012, The Thief of Baghead, Zapp Dingbat, The Butterjunk Effect, The Six Million Dollar Mon, Fun on a Bun, Free Will Hunting, Near-Death Wish, Viva Mars Vegas, 31st Century Fox, Naturama Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Nenhum Volume 8 125px|right Episódios inclusos Forty Percent Leadbelly, 2-D Blacktop, T: The Terrestrial, Fry and Leela's Big Fling, The Inhuman Torch, Saturday Morning Fun Pit, Calculon 2.0, Assie Come Home, Leela and the Genestalk, Game of Tones, Murder on the Planet Express, Stench and Stenchibility, Meanwhile Bônus Comentários, outros extras Detalhes adicionais Nenhum Categoria:Mercadorias Categoria:Listas